narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mirai Sarutobi
Family You forgot to add Konohamaru Sarutobi in "family" in the infobox...--*AB1* 12:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC)ANBUgirl1 image you could put an image of Kurenai when she was pregnant. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 19:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Then that's Kurenai pregnant. The article is about the chibi.--Cerez365™☺ 20:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::But the child was there! LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 20:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::That doesn't really matter all that much. A picture of a pregnant Kurenai accomplishes the same thing as a picture of Kurenai holding the kid, which the article already has because the kid is actually in it.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) name can we put it as Kurenai and Asuma's child (the name)...because it is also Asuma's child (i know you know it) --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 11:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's a temporary name.--Cerez365™☺ 11:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I hope his/her name was included in the next databook.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 06:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't "Asuma Sarutobi's Child" also be included in the redirect list?--Alastar 89 (talk) 02:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Don't people already know Kurenai is the mother? It's 6 of one ½ dozen of the other.---Cerez365™ 03:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) remove "manga only" i thought putting manga only next to something meant it has been purposely left out of the anime, however it's obvious kurenai's child will eventually be shown in the anime, as she is already shown pregnant. therefore it seems inappropriate to give kurenai's child the "manga only"lable.--Jezbay (talk) 16:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :A belly was shown in the anime. Not the child. It's only been mentioned otherwise.--Cerez365™ 16:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :i'm not saying she already gave birth i'm saying that since the part of the story where she does give birth has not been animated yet the baby shouldn't have the"manga only" distinction. cerez365 you your self said that the manga only is used when something is purposely left out of the anime. here's the exact quote The manga only tag is only added if, after it's animated, they leave it out entirely, like Orochimaru's use of shadow clones or the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique.--Cerez365™Hyūga Symbol.svg 19:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) so therefore kurenai's baby should not have the manga only distinction--Jezbay (talk) 16:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Those annotations added to infoboxes, in the case of character relations, are done automatically. He's listed as manga only because the child is listed as having appeared only in the manga. Listing him/her as having appeared in the anime would be incorrect. Omnibender - Talk - 02:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Road to ninja should "Road to Ninja" be removed since the chibi wasn't in the movie?-- :You've watched le movie?--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I have been advised from some Japanese counterparts that Kurenai and the baby were not in the movie. :Sorry, but we've going to need more than "Japanese counterparts". Mayhaps when the movie is available to the rest of us it can be confirmed, because I believe the child was depicted in the concept drawings.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The child WAS shown in concept art; however, not in the movie. This has been discussed several times on Naruto Forums and confirmed by Shadow who has been an active member from Japan for 7 years. http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=845209 I can confirm that the baby neither Kurenai are in the movie--Elveonora (talk) 22:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Boy or a girl so is the baby a boy or a girl it looks like a boy to me...-- (talk) 12:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :we don't know that yet.Norleon (talk) 12:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Godfather wasn't Shikamaru named the godfather? if so isn't that under the family category? if not, I guess I'll chalk it up as a mistranslated error from my scan provider VlenFlyheight (talk) 12:39, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. At least nothing's officially stated that he's the child's godparent.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) We don't even know it's name, so how can we list Shikamaru as it's Godfather? 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 17:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC) : the child's name and having a godfather are completely unrelated. Just because Jiraiya is Naruto's because of the name doesn't mean thats the only way one is named a godparent, and honestly there are more factors into why Jiraiya was chosen as well (he was Minato's sensei and friend, one of the few who knew about the pregnancy, heck, the marriage even). VlenFlyheight (talk) 14:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Kushina and Minato's marriage wasn't a secret. Rarely is one mentioned without the other/ The pregnancy was though because of the situation. I agree though, there were more factors to Jiraiya being named godfather but we need a clear "you're godfather Shikamaru" to proceed with this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know about that, if it wasn't a secret plenty of the others would have known Naruto's parents because his mother was the only Uzumaki in the village. on a list of people i believe knew about the marriage would be Jiraiya, Tsunade, the 3rd, the advisors, Kakashi, Mikoto, Tobi, and the 3rd and 4th's private ANBU. VlenFlyheight (talk) 14:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Born? How do we know if the baby was even born yet? I think images shown are symbolism... because I think the baby being born would have been more focused on than a quick glimpse here and there. MelloLily (talk) 06:37, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Kurenai barely got any screentime and her baby is even less relevant to the story being told so why would we see more than a glimpse of it. TricksterKing (talk) 06:44, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Page Name I think it's time to rename the page to Kurenai's Daughter, since we know that it is a girl.—Entondark (talk) 22:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd say go for it. Since we know shes female and all the name could be changed to that. Rachin123 (talk) 23:12, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Chūnin? Why is she listed as a Chūnin? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly I was wondering the same thing. I guess they are assuming cuz of the age. At least 15 years have past since Shippūden they believe she's Chūnin. Rachin123 (talk) 05:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 ::Its just speculation. For all we know she could be exceptionally skilled and be a Jōnin. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I can't seem to change it in the infobox (or I'm just blind). Don't know why. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 10:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Elveonora-Seelentau 1:0--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) it was assumed because she was wearing a flak jacket. Munchvtec (talk) 12:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :I thought it was because of the escort mission.Umishiru (talk) 12:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Elve, it still says Chunin. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) how did they add epilogue to the rank as well, that's weird. i tried to change it but it's not showing up. Munchvtec (talk) 13:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :@Seel, it doesn't, do a null-edit. Munchi&Seel, like this http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox:Kurenai_Y%C5%ABhi%27s_Daughter?action=edit --[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ah okay. thanks elve. I guess i have to add Muchi to my list of nicknames now huh Munchvtec (talk) 13:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Name of the Page I think the page should be moved to "Asuma and Kurenai's Daughter", much like the Hinata and Hanabi's Mother page. "Let go your earthly tether." (talk) 02:52, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed, not sure why Asuma is left out--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:36, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Age Should we list her as being 15 in Gaiden? She was born right before the 4th shinobi world war, and The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring takes place 15 years after it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :Is it possible she's 16? If so.. i say nay. Munchvtec (talk) 17:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :::How about we list her as 15 in Gaiden, and 16 in the Boruto movie, since the latter takes place several months after Gaiden.Poweltav (talk) 18:58, October 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::We don't have any dates so we can't for sure. It should be fine as is for now. Munchvtec (talk) 19:01, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::We're not giving her an unofficial age. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:01, October 7, 2016 (UTC) background Why is there even a background? If anything, shouldn't that be placed in a Part II section? Munchvtec (talk) 20:53, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 19:35, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Nevermind. Thanks for the fix @Saru. Munchvtec (talk) 19:37, February 11, 2017 (UTC)